Tuntematon lentävä kohde
by onacchiS
Summary: Alfred on normaali 10 -vuotias poika, joka vihaa vain kahta asiaa itsessään. Kun Alfredin elämään heitetään mukaan enkelipoika, tämä saa luvan huomata, että vihattavia asioita onkin paljon enemmän.
1. Kun taivaalla on jotakin ylimääräistä

**A/N**

No niin, apua. :''D Tässä sitä nyt ollaan, esimmäinen KOSKAAN kirjoittamani ficci päätyi sitten kaiken kansan luettavaksi. Tietysti USUKia, suosikki paritukseni kun sattuu olemaan. Mitään kamalan suurta ja mahtavaa ette varmaan tule tästä ficistä irti saamaan - kuten jo aikasemmin totesin, tämä on aivan ensimmäinen ficcini. Haha. Tulen varmaan katumaan, että ikinä julkaisinkaan tämän. Kirjoitustaitoni ovat aika vajanaiset /huomaat sen varmasti. x''D Yritän kuitenkin parhaani - harjoittelemalla mestariksi! :3 Mulla tuli muuten vähän onkelmia ton genren kanssa, eli älkää ihmetelkö jos menee päin pebaa.

**Nimi: **Tuntematon lentävä kohde  
><strong>Kuvaus:<strong> Alfred on normaali 10 -vuotias poika, joka vihaa vain kahta asiaa itsessään. Jäljittäessään tuntematonta lentävää kohdetta tämä huomaa vihaavansa sittenkin jopa kolmea asiaa. Ja kun joukkoon tungetaan vielä enkelipoika, saa Alfred huomata että vihattavia asioita onkin paljon enemmän.  
><strong>Tyylilajigenre:** Drama/Humor (myöhemmissä luvuissa ANGSTII / sopii hyvin yhteen humorin kanssa!)  
><strong>Ikäsuositus:<strong> Eh, tämäkin menee vähän oudosti. **T**:hen päädyin lopulta.  
><strong>Tekijänoikeudet:<strong> Hahmot ja Hetalia kuuluvat Himaruya Hidekazille, itse omistan vain tarinan.

**Varoitukset:** MUAHAHA, minä niin rakastan **verta**. Ja kiroiluakin esiintyy, mutta se tuskin kamalasti ketään hetkauttaa. :''D 

Alfred vihasi itsessään kahta asiaa: tämä ei osannut pitää suutansa kiinni oikeissa tilanteissa, joka oli johtanut lukuisiin, ei kaivattuihin välikohtauksiin. Tällainen piirre ei ollut pikkupojilla edes kovinkaan harvinainen, Alfred vain oli vielä normaaliakin huonompi olemaan sekuntiakaan hiljaa. Lisäksi tämä vihasi oikean kätensä pikkurilliä, joka vääntyi hassuun kulmaan - oikeastaan kukaan ei huomannut sitä, mutta kymmenvuotiaalle pojalle pikkurillin kulmakin saattoi merkata jotakin tosi tärkeää.

Muuten Alfred oli varsin tyytyväinen itseensä. Hän eli onnellista elämää vanhempiensa ja veljensä, Matthewn, kanssa. Itseasiassa Matthew ja hänen "isänsä" eivät olleet mitään sukua Alfredille. Pojan isä oli kuollut tämän ollessa vasta pikku lapsi, eikä hän muistanut isästään juuri mitään. Viiden vuoden kuluttua Alfredin äiti, Karen Jones, meni kihloihin Matthewn isän kanssa. Alfredilla ja Matthewilla oli vain vuoden ikäero ja näin tulivat varsin hyvin toimeen keskenään.

"A-apua, Alfred!" Matthew vikisi. Poika kantoi sylissään kahta muuttolaatikkoa, joiden kyljessä luki "Matthewn lelut" sekä valtavaa jääkarhu pehmolelua.  
>"Häh?" Alfred kysyi, joka puolestaan kantoi neljää laatikkoa ilman minkäänlaisia ongelmia. "Tarvitsetko apua?"<br>"No, jos voisit vaikka kantaa Kumashiroa", Matthew sai sanottua ja ojensi ontuvasti pehmoleluaan Alfredille. Niin, Matthew ei ollut mikään lihaskimppu. Alfredista ei voinut sanoa ihan samaa.  
>"Eikös se ollut Kumatarou viime kerralla?" Alfred kysyi ja heitti helposti ison pehmolelun lastinsa päälle.<br>"Kyllä se varmasti oli Kumachou", Matthew vastasi mietteliäästi ja lähes kompastui jalkoihinsa "... vai sittenkin Kumahero."  
>"Ei voinut olla Kuma Hero! Minä olen kyllä ainoa superhero tässä talossa", vanhempi pojista protestoi. Alfred sattui olemaan kovan luokan supersankarifani ja uskoi itsekkin olevansa jonkin sortin supersankari.<br>"Eihän sinulla ole supervoimia?" Matthew sanoi kulmiaan kurtistaen. Matthew oli nuoresta iästään huolimatta varsin fiksu - ainakin Alfredia fiksumpi.  
>"Onhan, osaan syödä vaikka kymmenen hampparia jos tarve vaatii!" Alfred huudahti ja avasi suunsa ammolleen "Mihulla on häin iho huu!"<br>"Ehkä jos vain kannamme nämä laatikot sisään", Matthew sanoi luovuttaen.  
>"Joo! Minä olen ennen sinua!" Alfred huudahti ja pinkaisi juoksuun. Talon kuistille ei ollut enää matkaa kuin muutama metri, mutta sekin tuntui Matthewsta voittamattoman pitkältä.<p>

Ei Alfredin perhe mitenkään upporikas ollut, mutta jo talon ulkokuoren perusteella näki, että he olivat sieltä rikkaammasta päästä. Seinät olivat valkoisista tiilistä, jotka kimmelsivät auringonvalossa, katto vaaleanvihreä ja ikkunat suorastaan valtavat. Ohikulkijoiden mielestä etupiha oli jo valtava terasseineen päivineen, mutta näkisivätpä he takapihan! Talon toinen puoli oli pyhitetty lapsille, voi kuule mitä kaikkea sieltä löytyikään aina uima-altaista hulavanteisiin ja teltoista vesipyssyihin.

Kaikesta tästä huolimatta Alfred oli kovin yksinäinen. Vesisodan leikkiminen oli aika kalseaa yksinään ja Star Wars -vihollisten kuvittelu alkoi jo pitkästyttää. Matthewsta ei ollut aina leikkikaveriksi, sen verran - ainakin Alfredin mielestä - pehmo kun oli. Uima-altaassa sukeltelu oli toki aina mukavaa, kaverin kanssa tai ei, mutta uikkareiden vaihtaminen oli sen verran pitkä prosessi, ettei Alfred jaksanut sitä joka kerta suorittaa. Sitä paitsi altaan vesi kylmeni öisin jäätäväksi. Se oli ehkä suurempi syy, miksi uiminen ei kiinnostanut.

Vaikka Matthew oli käynyt Alfredin luona jo ties kuinka monesti, jaksoi tämä joka kerta ihastella kaikkea mahdollista mitä katseellaan löysi. Eikä ihme, talohan oli aivan yhtä upea sisältä kuin ulkoakin. Sisällä vallitsivat samat sävyt kuin ulkonakin - valkoinen parkettilattia, vaaleanvihreät seinät ja tummanruskeat huonekalut. Rouva Jones ei ollut turhaan yksi tämän päivän tunnetuimmista sisustusarkkitehdeistä - koti suorastaan uhkui värisilmää ja tyylitajua. Jopa vihreät omenat, kauniisti lasipurkkeihin aseteltuina näyttivät uskomattoman hyvältä ikkunalaudoilla komeillessansa. Valkoisille nahkasohville oli aina mukava istahtaa katsomaan 3D -elokuvia, tai sitten saattoi ottaa torkut pehmeällä karvamatolla.

"Ooh, en vieläkään voi uskoa, että minäkin tulen asumaan tästä päivästä eteenpäin täällä", Matthew huokaisi innostuksesta ja rutisti pehmoleluaan entistäkin kovempaa.  
>"Njääh, eihän se niin kummoinen juttu ole. Sänkysi ja tavarasi vain raahataan minun huoneeseeni -" kävikö Alfredin kasvoilla pieni pettynyt ilme? "- ja sitten sinä nukut siellä." Alfred kohautti olkapäitään kuin muuttaminen olisi vain joku tylsistä kotiaskareista. Poika huomasi Matthewn kasvoilla pettyneen ilmeen, kuin karkkipäivä olisikin siirretty huomiseksi.<br>"Mutta onhan hirvittävän hauskaa silti!" Alfred tokaisi ja sai nuoremman taas hymyilemään "Mennäänkö ulos leikkimään?"  
>Matthew nyökkäsi onnellisena. "Joo! Kuka ekana ulkona?" tämä sanoi ja pinkaisi juoksuun.<br>"Heei! Epistä! Varaslähtö!" Alfred huudahti ja hyppelehti Matthewn perään.

Alfred ei arvannutkaan kuinka paljon tämän elämä tulisi muuttumaan vain siksi, että oli tahtonut mennä ulos. Niinkin yksinkertainen syy todellakin voi muutta elämän perinpohjaisesti.

"Hahaha, ota koppi!" Alfred hihkaisi. Pojat olivat päätyneet pelaamaan koulunsa pihalle baseballia. Alfred oli tässä pelissä ylivoimaisen hyvä Matthewta vastaan.  
>"Joo-joo!" Matthew vastasi epävarmasti - viime kerralla kun he olivat pelanneet, poika oli saanut mustelmia ympäri kehoaan.<br>"Tällä kertaa saan sen kiinni", hän ajatteli hammasta purren "Ihan varmasti." Vaan kuinkas kävikään - ennen kuin Matthew ehti räpäyttää silmiään kova pallo lensi suoraan tämä mahaan.  
>"Auts!" Matthew älähti ja piteli vatsaansa.<br>"Oho, sattuiko?" Alfred huusi kauempaa.  
>"Mi-mitäs luulet?" toinen pojista kysyi itku kurkussa.<br>"Sori, ei ollut tarkoitus", Alfred sanoi juostuaan Matthewn luokse. Matthew vain pudisti päätään ja istahti hiekkakentän reunalle.  
>"Heei - et kai sinä nyt pahottanut mieltäsi?" Alfred kysyi aidosti huolissaan. Matthewn olisi tehnyt mieli ärähtää jotakin Alfredille, mutta toimikin päinvastoin:<br>"En lainkaan, sattuu vain vähäsen. Ei se mitään, jatketaanko kohta peliä?"  
>Matthewn teki mieli lyödä itseään vähintäänkin yhtä kovaa kuin pallo oli osunut.<p>

Alfred osui vielä pari kertaa Matthewiin, mutta tämä kesti iskut sitkeästi. Suurimman osan hän sai väistettyä, parin jopa kiinnikin. Lopulta pojat lopettivat pelinsä.

"No niin! Täältä tulee!" Alfred huudahti ja heitti pallon ilmaan. Matthew varautui tulevaan iskuun, mutta saikin vastaansa jotakin muuta. Alfred löi pallo niin kovaa kun pystyi, mutta pallo ei lähtenyt ilmalennolle yksin. Maila kohosi komeassa kaaressa ylös, pyöri hurjasti ilmassa ja tippui sitten aivan Matthewn viereen, joka ei saanut järkytykseltä sanaa suustaan. Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista, ellei ohi ajavien autojen melskettä laskettu.  
>"Hups", Alfred sai lopulta sanottua.<br>"Ai että ihan 'hups'? Se oli varmaan kymmenen sentin päässä minusta, olisin voinut vaikka ... vaikka saada aivohalvauksen!" Matthew huusi ennennäkemättömän kovaa.  
>"No jotain kyllä kolahti", Alfred mutisi, mutta tämän oli vaikea peitellä virnistystään - Matthewta ei ihan joka päivä saa raivoamaan tuolla tavoin. Ja poikahan myös huomasi puoliveljensä typerän virneen.<br>"Mikä naurattaakin vielä?" tämä kysyi, muttei enää niin vihaisena - raivo oli laantunut hetkessä, Matthewin tuntien.  
>"Hahaha, en ole koskaan nähnyt sinua huutamassa tuolla tavalla", Alfred naurahti.<br>"... no nytpähän näit."  
>Alfred vain kohautti olkapäitään ja halasi pikaisesti pikkuveljeään. "Nääh, eihän se edes osunut."<br>"Niin kai sitten", Matthew sanoi ja onnistuihan tämä vähän hymyilemäänkin.  
>"Lopetetaan jo tältä päivältä - eiköhän tässä ollut jo ihan tarpeeksi rellastusta yhdelle päivälle", Alfred huikkasi ja juoksi hakemaan maassa lojuvan baseball -mailansa.<p>

Aurinko alkoi pikkuhiljaa laskea ja taivaanranta punottaa. Pilvet värjäytyivät hiljalleen oransseiksi. Sellainen ilta ei ollut kovinkaan erikoinen kesäloman puolivälissä. Lämpötilakin hoippui lähellä 25 astetta vaikka ilta ja yö olivatkin jo laskeutumassa kaupungin ylle.

"Hei Alfred, mikä tuo on?" Matthew kysyi ja osoitti taivaalle.  
>"Taivas", Alfred vastasi edes katsomatta ylös. Poika oli kovin innostunut välttelemään haljenneita kohtia katukivissä, eikä kiireiltään ehtinyt nostaa edes päätään.<br>"Ei kun tuo lentävä juttu", Matthew intti.  
>No nyt kiinnostui Alfredkin. "Lentävä juttu? Niin kuin supersankari?" hän hihkaisi ja alkoi tähyillä taivaisiin. "Se näyttää laskeutuvan - mennään katsomaan!"<br>"Ai nytkö?" Matthew hämmästeli "Meidän pitäisi olla kotona seitsemältä eikä siihen ole kuin puolituntia."  
>"No milloin muulloinkaan? Tämä on ihan ainutlaatuinen tilaisuus! Mitä jos me tavataan Batman? Tai vaikka Spiderman?" Alfred hihkui innosta ja kiihdytti kävelyvauhtiaan. Vaikkei Matthew mikään suuri supersankareiden fani ollutkaan, sai tunnistamaton lentävä kohde hänetkin kiinnostumaan.<br>"O-okei!"

Pojat olivat juosseet ties miten pitkään lentävän kohteensa perässä. Matthew oli reilusti jäljessä, mutta Alfred ei kiinnittänyt häneen huomiota. Tärkeintä olisi saada supermies kiinni ja pyytää häneltä vähän supervoimia.

Alfred tunsi kotikaupunkinsa seudut kuin taskunsa, eikä hänen tarvinnut miettiä katuja ja risteyksiä tietääkseen missä oli. Jokainen nurkka ja kulma olivat tuttuja, samoin kuin ihmisten kasvot - monet jopa tervehtivät häntä. Alfred oli asunut tässä kaupungissa koko elämänsä. Joskus aivan pienenä, ennen kuin hänen isänsä kuoli, he olivat asuneet jossakin kerrostalossa kaupungin keskustassa.

Tuntematon lentävä kohde, jonka Alfred nimesi ufoksi, katosi kerrostalon taakse. Ufo oli jo kovin alhaalla ja yhdestä asiasta Alfred oli varma: se ei ollut Batman tai Spiderman. Poika tunsi olonsa vähän tyhmäksi - eihän Spider -tai Batman osaa lentää. Sitä paitsi ufo oli valkoinen, tai ainakin vaalea, ei suinkaan punainen tai musta. Alfred oli ehkä hieman pettynyt, mutta halusi silti tietää mikä häntä huijannut ufo oli.

"He-hei! Alfred!" Matthew huudahti hengästyneenä ja kumartui nojaamaan jalkoihinsa. Keuhkoihin pisti kamalasti ja jalat olivat puutuneet juoksusta. Lisäksi Matthew oli kompastunut matkalla kahdesti ja polvissa sekä kyynärpäissä oli ruhjeita. Alfred oli ainakin parikymmentä metriä kauempana Matthewsta, eikä näyttänyt kuullen tätä.  
>"Voihan mätä, kello on jo viittä yli seitsemän", Matthew mutisi. "Alfred osaa kyllä kotiin... mutta minulla ei ole harmainta aavistustakaan missä olen."<p>

Alfred oli saapunut rantakadulle. Meri-ilma tuoksui suolaiselta ja kostealta, mutta samaan aikaan lämpimältä ja raikkaalta. Vaikka Alfred oli aina viihtynyt paremmin maalla kuin vedessä, ei tämä voinut olla pitämättä siitä. Alfred veti keuhkot täyteen kosteaa meri-ilmaa ja kuin huomaamattaan tämä oli pysähtynyt katselemaan auringonlaskussa tuikkivaa merta. Lokit kaartelivat lähellä talojen kattoja ja vaakkuivat tuttuun tapaansa. Alfred hymyili nojatessaan rantaa ympäröivään aitaan - aina ei pääsisi näkemään tällaista näkyä.

Pian pojan huomio kuitenkin kiinnittyi veden tuntumassa makaavaan myttyyn - tämä epäili jo seuranneensa ties miten pitkään vain jotain tuulen rieputtelemaa riepua, joka oli kaukaa katsottuna näyttänyt joltakin aivan muulta. Alfred nosti toisen jalkansa ranta-aidan päälle ja heilautti näin itsensä toiselle puolelle. Rannalle meno oli kielletty toistaiseksi, sillä vedestä oli löydetty jotakin vaarallista levää, mutta kukaan ei kiinnittänyt huomiota jos joku sinne eksyisikin.

Silloin Alfred huomasi vihaavansa jopa kolmea asiaa itsessään - vääntyneen pikkurillin ja kesyttämättömän suunsa lisäksi hän vihasi yhtä hiustupsua joka sojotti keskeltä tämän päätä. Ärsyttävä tupsu heilui ja pomppi silmille Alfredin juostessa tai kallistaessaan päätään alas. Jälleen kerran poika joutui pyyhkäisemään hiussuortuvan pois kasvoiltaan nähdäkseen kunnolla eteensä.

Mutta nyt Alfred ei tiennyt olisiko sittenkään halunnut nähdä sitä.

Ei, se ei ollut kangasmytty. Eikä se sen puoleen ollut supermieskään. Se oli lapsi, nopealta arviolta hieman Alfredia lyhyempi. Lapsen kasvot olivat hiekan ja veren peitossa - joka sai Alfredin perääntymään pari askelta. Lapsella oli päällään valkoinen tooga, sekin märkä ja likainen. Ja lisäksi yksi ei-niin-tärkeä-yksityiskohta: hänellä oli enkelinsiivet ja jonnekkin kauemmas oli kimmonnut sädekehäkin.

Alfred vapisi kauttaaltaan. Oliko se enkeli vai joku tollo, joka yritti huijata häntä? Oli miten oli, hän oli aivan verinen, eikä se yleensä tarkoittanut mitään kamalan hyvää. Alfred teki päätöksensä nopeasti. Hän päätti ottaa jalat alleen.

Alfred juoksi ehkä kymmenen metriä kauemmas lapsesta rannalla, mutta pysähtyi sitten. "... Mitä hittoa minä teen?" tämä kuiskasi "Onpas sankarillista. Todella." Alfred oli kovin pettynyt itseensä - näin hän siis toimi tositilanteessa. Juoksisi karkuun. Poika kirosi typeryyttään ja palasi sitten maassa makaavan enkelin luokse.

"Eh, hei", Alfred sanoi takerrellen. Ei elettäkään siihen suuntaan, että enkeli olisi kuullut. Alfred hivuttautui lähemmäksi - kyllä, hän oli kaikesta huolimatta jättänyt ensin hieman turvaväliä - ja käänsi tämän selälleen. Tai ainakin yritti. Siivet panivat vähän vastaan, joten Alfred istuutui polvilleen maahan ja nosti enkelin pään syliinsä. Alfred hätkähti taas verta, muttei tällä kertaa juossut karkuun kuin mikäkin pelle.

"Hu-huhuu?" Alfred kuiskasi. Ei vastausta.

Enkeli oli vaaleahiuksinen poika - Alfred oli aina luullut, että vain tytöt olivat enkeleitä, joka johti sekin pieneen järkytykseen. Toisaalta enkeli oli sirorakenteinen, ei suinkaan poikamainen. Tämäkin aiheutti Alfredille päänvaivaa. Voisihan tytölläkin olla lyhyet hiukset. Hän jätti kuitenkin tämän seikan sikseen, nyt olisi tärkeämpää tutkia enkelin vammat ja olisi tietysti mukava saada tietää oliko tuo edes elossa.  
>Vaikka tilanne olikin vakava, suorastaan hengenvaarallinen, Alfredin oli pakko peittää pientä naurun tirskahdusta. Enkelillä oli paksut kulmakarvat ja kun Alfred sanoi paksu, hän myös tarkoitti sitä. Pian tämä kuitenkin vakavoitui ja alkoi miettimään mitä tilanteessa tulisi tehdä.<p>

Joskus liikuntatunnilla oli opetettu ensiapua. Alfred pinnisti muistiaan - pulssi piti kokeilla! Hän otti enkelin hennon käden - sekin oli vääntynyt oudosti - ja painoi peukalonsa tämän ranteelle. Alfred huokasi helpotuksesta - pulssi tuntui voimakkaana. Seuraavaksi Alfred ajatteli, että tämän pitäisi sitoa enkelin haavat. Harmi vain että missään ei näkynyt mitään, jota olisi voinut käyttää sideharson vastineena. Niinpä Alfred riisui valkoisen Cap -hupparinsa ja painoi sen omasta mielestään eniten vuotavalle haavalle vasemassa kyljessä. Hupparin hihan tämä taas sai venyteltyä enkelin otsalle, josta siitäkin valui jonkin verran verta. Lopuksi Alfred päätti hakea apua.

Hän juoksi - kyllä, hän juoksi yhäkin, harvinaisen hyvä kunto - kohti rantakatua, josta voisi pyytää apua. Alfred oli kuitenkin sen verran tohkeissaan, ettei muistanut katsoa jalkoihinsa.  
>"Uwah!" tämä huusi ja lensi pitkin pituuttaan rantahiekkaan. Alfred ei kuitenkaan antanut tämän masentaa itseään, vaan nousi reippaasti pystyyn ja tarkasteli esinettä johon oli kompastunut.<p>

"Sädekehä?" Alfred sanoi kummastuneena. Poika poimi sädekehän maasta - se hohti kirkkaasti ja tuntui lämpimältä. Kaiken päälle se tuntui vielä heiluvankin, kuin rimpuilevan enkelin suuntaan. Alfred tajusi vinkin. "Nyt keksin!"

Alfred pinkoi takaisin enkelin luokse ja kohotti varovaisesti tämän päätä. Sädekehä rimpuili entistäkin kovempaa, eikä Alfredilla ollut syytä estelläkkään sitä. Hohtava rinkula hakeutui itsestään enkelin pään päälle ja jäi leijumaan ilmaan.  
>"Coolia", Alfred kuiskasi.<p>

"Hei, oletko hereillä? Tai oletko kunnossa?" Alfred yritti. Poika pidätti hengitystään ja rukoili hiljaa mielessään. Lopulta enkelin silmät rävähtivät auki. Alfred ei voinut kuin huokaista onnesta. Enkeli oli elossa, tämän smaragdinvihreät silmät liikkuivat ja kädet hakivat epätoivoisesti jotakin josta ottaa tukea.

"Kuka helvetti sinä olet?" enkeli töksäytti. Alfred ei saanut vastattua mitään järkevää - hetkessä tämän muuttunut onnellisesta liki järkyttyneeseen. Näinkö häntä, sankaria, kohdeltaisiin?

"Oletko sinä tyttö vai poika?" Alfred sanoi - ei, hän ei jäisi väittelyssä kakkoseksi. Ei ikimaailmassa.


	2. Huonosti vetävä pönttö ja pökäleet

Siinä hän todellakin istui, merenrannalla märkänä suolaisesta vedestä, hikisenä juostuaan "supersankarinsa" perässä ja vieläpä kädet enkelin veressä. Lisäksi hän oli tullut juuri pelastaneeksi jonkun idiootin hengen laittamalla tälle hohtavan rinkulan pään päälle. Ja tullut tyrmätyksi vain yhdellä lauseella! Olisi odottanut ihmisen menevän jonkinlaiseen shokkitilaan, vaan ei. Alfred vain tuijotti enkeliä, joka rähjäsi kuin viimeistä päivää ja polki maata sanojensa tehosteeksi.

"Etkö muka huomaa, että olen poika! Poika, ymmärrätkö, poika!" enkeli, _varmastikkin poika_, puhisi. Tämä tönäisi Alfredin kauemmas ja nousi ylös rantahiekasta. Hän horjui hieman ja kirosi sitten kovaan ääneen kipeää kättään (joka muuten sojotti yhäkin hassusti).

"Eh, sel-", Alfred aloitti, mutta enkeli - tuoko muka enkeli? - ei antanut tälle puheenvuoroa.

"Ja sitten vielä uskallatkin tunkea päälleni jotakin tälläistä! Kamala riepu!" poika murisi ja viskasi ehjällä kädellään Alfredin hupparin mahdollisimman kauas meriveteen.

"No anteeksi vain, olisinhan minä voinut jättää sinut kuolemaankin", tuhahti Alfred, jota alkoi ottaa päähän enkelin yksityinen huutotilaisuus - näinkö häntä, suurta sankaria, todellakin kohdeltaisiin, kaiken vaivan jälkeen?

"En minä mitään kuole, olen enkeli! Vain jos tämä kirottu sädekehä on liian pitkään poissa."

"Se lojuikin tuolla kymmenen metrin päässä", Alfred sanoi kulmiaan kohottaen ja osoitti rantakadulle päin. Hiekasta saattoi erottaa pojan jalanjäljet pariinkin otteeseen.

"... ei varmasti lojunut", enkelipoika tuhahti ja katsoi Alfrediin halveksuvasti. Harmi vain, ettei nenänvartta pitkin katselu oikein onnistunut jos katseltava oli pidempi.

"Lojuihan. Ja olisit vuotanut kuiviin, ellen olisi keksinyt sitoa tuota 'kamalaa riepua' haavojesi päälle", Alfred sanoi. Häntä suututti, mutta myös samaan aikaan hymyilytti enkelin itsepäisyys, tietyllä tavalla se oli jopa hauskaa.

"Ei se olisi haitannut, kunhan sädekehä vain on -"

"Se ei ollut."

"No ei minua kiinnosta. Olisi tietysti kiva tietää kuka sinä olet", enkeli mutisi ja varmisti, että sädekehä tosiaan leijui tämän vaaleista hiuksista viitisen senttiä yläpuolella.

"Ai minä? Olen Alfred, 10 vuotta, ammatiltani supersankari", Alfred esitteli itsensä ja tarjosi kättään "Sinä?"

"Miksi minä kertoisin sinun kaltaisellesi kuolevaiselle?" enkeli tuhahti, muttei selvästikään jaksanut aloittaa riitelyä uudelleen. Sen sijaan tämä päätti katsastaa kuntoaan, eikä näyttänyt pienen tarkin jälkeen kovinkaan tyytyväiseltä. Oikea käsi sojotti yhäkin hassuun kulmaan, eikä enkelipoika uskaltanut edes liikuttaa sitä. Valkoinen tooga oli vasemmasta kyljestä aivan rikki ja muutenkin repalainen. Ja verinen. Verestä puheen ollen - enkelipojan veri oli kuivunut ja vaalentunut, sitä tuskin erotti enää vereksi. Tooga sen puoleen ei ollut yhtä ihmeellinen.

"Kerro nyt", Alfred marmatti. Tämä oli tottunut saamaan kaiken varsin helposti, eikä tämän 'puppy face' pettänyt tälläkään kertaa.

"Arthur Kirkland, enkeli", Arthuriksi kutsuttu sanoi "ja poika." Viimeistä sanaa ei suinkaan korostettu mitenkään, ei yhtikäs mitenkään.

"Okei! No, Arthur, kuinka vanha olet?" Alfred hihkaisi ja siirsi omasta mielestään ziljardinnen kerran hiustupsun pois kasvoiltaan.

"Haha, tahdotko todella tietää?" Arthur nauroi ja hymyili ilkikurisesti "Saat vielä traumat."

"Njäh, kerro pois. Olet niin lyhyt, ettet varmaan ole vanhempi", Alfred tokaisi olkapäitään kohauttaen. Hän ei itseasiassa edes tiennyt mikä on trauma, mutta se ei ollut tärkeää.

"Reilut sata vuotta."

"... mitä? Haha, kuulin varmaan ihan väärin", Alfred naurahti. Virne Arthurin naamalla senkun leveni.

"Reilut sata vuotta", tämä toisti.

"Miten ihmeessä se voi olla edes mahdollista?" Alfred henkäisi suu ammollaan - se ilme oli todellakin näkemisen arvoinen, mutta ei Arthurinkaan hullu virnistyskään jäänyt paljoa jälkeen.

"Jos satut muistamaan, olen enkeli", Arthur vastasi "eikä aika ole meille minkäänlainen este, toisinkuin sinunlaisillesi kuolevaiselle. Ihmisen iässä olisin samaa ikäluokkaa kuin sinä, mutta se on vain sivuseikka. Olen tietysti paljon älykkäämpi ja kokeneempi kuin -"

"Hmph! Minä en ainakaan kuole jos joku potta katoaa pääni päältä", Alfred puolusti. Vielä hetki sitten Arthurin naamalla kelmeillyt virnistys oli tipotiessään. Tilalle oli tunkenut jokin kiukun, hämmennyksen ja nolostuksen sekoitus. Todellisen enkelin hymy, niin kaunis ja viaton.

"Mikä hemmetin potta? Se on sä-de-ke-hä, senkin vähä-älyinen hyypiö!" Arthur rääkäisi kiukun punottaessa tämän poskilla.

"Ihan miten vaan, _kalkkuna_ _pottapää_. Miksi muuten edes olet täällä _saastaisten kuolevaisten_ maailmassa?" Alfred piikitteli jo valmiiksi ärtynyttä Arthuria.

"Siksi, koska... ei se kuulu sinulle", Arthur ärähti. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kiukkuiselta, vaan pikemminkin haikelta, jopa katuvalta. Äänensävystäkin saattoi erottaa pienen surumielisyyden. "Ja mikä ihmeen kalkkuna..."

"Uusi lempinimi, noista siivistäsi keksin... Mutta hei, onko jotain sattunut? Tai siis, onhan jotain varmaan sattunut kun noin letkeästi maikailit puolikuolleena... Mutta mitä?" Alfred kysyi ja kahlasi veteen hakemaan huppariaan. Merivesi oli kylmää, suorastaan jäätävää, mutta huppari, jonka Alfred oli ostanut omilla rahoillaan (tärkeä huomautus!) jostakin ulkomailta, oli saatava turvaan, vaikka se olisi tämän viimeinen teko!

"Sanoinhan ettei se kuulu sinulle", Arthur huokasi, mutta oli jo ilmiselvästi luovuttanut. Puolikuolleena makailu ei ilmeisestikkään herättänyt kenessäkään salaisia adrenaliinipiikkiä taikka lämpimiä tunteita.

"Kuuluuhan. Sitä paitsi olet minulle henkesi - ja ehkä uuden hupparin - velkaa, minähän pelastin sinut niin kuin oikeat sankarit tekevät!"

"No jos kerran niin kovasti haluat. Ei saa sitten nauraa, ymmärretty?" Arthur kysyi kovasti. Alfred nyökkäsi, tai ainakin nyökkäykseksi Arthur sen takaapäin tulkitsi.

"No, me enkelit tulemme taivaasta, Paratiisista. Hoidamme kaikenlaisia hommia, melkein aina kristillisten asioiden puolesta. Ikävä kyllä -" Arthur yski kiusaantuneesti "- minä olin heidän mielestään turhan temperamenttinen."

Tässä vaiheessa Alfredin oli pakko pidätellä naurua. "No sen kyllä ainakin huomasin."

"Hiljaa! Sanoivat että käytän liian huonoa kieltä. En kyllä tajua mikä helvetti niitä vaivasi, en minä omasta mielestäni mitenkään erikoisen huonoa kieltä käytä", Arthur sanoi mietteliäästi. Nyt Alfred toden teolla joutui rykimään pidätelläkseen nauruaan, joka teki tuloaan kovaa vauhtia.

"Et toki."

"Ja rangaistukseksi minut lähetettiin tänne maanpäälle kärsimään. Ei taivas ole tekopyhä palatsi, niin kuin kirjoissa kerrotaan. Siellä tehdään ihan oikeaa työtä, tai ainakin enkelit tekevät. En tiedä kuolleista, itse kun en ole _kuolevainen_", Arthur jatkoi kertomuksensa loppuun.

"Miten pääset takaisin?" Alfred kysyi noukittuaan hupparinsa aalloista. Poika nyrpisti nenäänsä merilevässä lilluvalle vaatekappaleelle, joka haisi kovasti mudalta. Ehkä sen voisi saada vielä puhtaaksi kunnon valkaisuaineella kyllästetyllä pesulla? Tai supervoimilla.

"En tiedä", Arthur huokaisi "Kukaan ei ole koskaan päässyt takaisin. Ainakaan enkelinä, en tiedä kuolleista."

Alfred katsoi päätä lyhyempään poikaan myötätuntoisesti. Arthur näytti niin kovin surkealta rikkinäisissä vaatteissaan, likaisena ja vieläpä lannistuneenakin - enää hän ei kuitenkaan ollut verinen, mikä oli tietysti hyvä juttu. Jotenkin kummallisesti veri oli kadonnut, menettänyt värinsä ja haalistunut pois.

"Eikö sinulla ole paikkaa mihin mennä?" Alfred kysyi ja puristi hupparistaan vesiä pois.

"Vaikuttaako siltä?" Arthur tuhahti ja hieroi otsaansa mietteliäästi. Enkelin olisi tehnyt vain mieli purskahtaa itkuun ja viskata se kirottu sädekehä menemään. Se olisi helppo tapa kuolla - samaa ei voisi sanoa miellyttävyydestä.

"Voit tulla vaikka meille! Huoneeseeni mahtuu nukkumaan vähintäänkin miljoona ihmistä... tai tässä tapauksessa enkeliä", Alfred sanoi ja osoitti epämääräisesti sinne, missä oletti kotinsa sijaitsevan.

"Täh? E-en minä halua tulla minkään kuolevaisen sotkuiseen kotiin..." Arthur tokaisi nopeasti.

"Meillä käy siivooja kolme kertaa viikossa, äiti on hirmu tarkka siitä, että meillä on puhdasta", Alfred sanoi ja irvisti muka tyytymättömänä.

"En tahdo syödä teidän ruokaanne", Arthur mutisi ja oli yökkäävinään maahan.

"Pöh, mikset? Matthewn iskä tekee varmaan maailman parhaita pannukakkuja! Ja Matthew syö niitä aina ihan kamalasti sen hassun litkun kanssa - joku vaahtera -juttu se kuitenkin oli...", Alfred esitelmöi, kunnes teki yhden tärkeän havainnon: Matthew puuttui. Ennenkuin Alfred ehti kuitenkaan sanoa mitään, keskeytti Arthur:

"Kuka on Matthew ja Matthewn isä?"

Alfred kertoi nopeasti pelkistetyn version veljestään ja uudesta isästään. Hän jätti kertomatta oikeasta, kuolleesta isästään, eikä Arthur siitä kysellytkään. Ehkä se oli yhäkin hieman arka paikka Alfredille?

"Ja Matthewsta puheen ollen, hänen pitäisi olla täällä, vaan ei sitä näy", Alfred sanoi huolestuneena ja tähyili ympärilleen "Pitäisitkö lähteä kotiin päin?"

"No kellokin lähenee jo varmaan yhdeksää", Arthur sanoi olkapäitään kohauttaen "sinun tai Matthewn ikäisen ei ehkä kuuluisi vaellella tähän aikaan ulkona?"

Arthurin suusta tämä kuulosti tietysti hieman ironiselta, tämä ei itse näyttänyt ollenkaan Alfredia vanhemmalta. Ehkä ne paksut kulmakarvat vain tekivät hänestä jotenkin miehekkäämmän? Tosin potta ja kalkkunan siivet eivät tukeneet samaa asiaa.

"Tehty mikä tehty", Alfred huokasi, mutta jatkoi sitten aavistuksen pirteämmin: "Tuletko sinä sitten meille? Lupaan, että sinulla on varmasti hauskaa!"

"Oletko sinä jotenkin ylipinnallinen?" Arthur kysyi ja katsoi kysyvästi Alfredia.

"Mikä on ylipinnallinen? Ei kun en kysynyt mitään, sano nyt tuletko meille vai et?" Alfred marmatti. Niin, hän ei todellakaan pitänyt odottelusta.

Arthur vältteli Alfredin katsetta. Ei, hän ei voinut. Arthur ei halunnut joutua tekemisiin ihmisten kanssa, vaikka se johtaisikin tämän omiin ongelmiin. Ei, hän ei tahtonut satuttaa muita, erityisestikkään tämän hengen pelastanutta (Arthuria hävetti myöntää kyseinen tosiseikka).

"Jooko?"

"Mi- ah, niin. Kyllä minä pärjään ilmankin kuolevaisten seuraa", Arthur mutisi ja katseli maata kuin se olisi ollut maailman kahdeksas ihme. Ei, maailman kahdeksas ihme oli se, ettei tämä ollut vielä menettänyt hermojaan. Rantahiekka oli siis yhdeksäs. Ei sittenkään, yhdeksäs oli kyllä se, että Arthurin olisi tehnyt mieli lähteä Alfredin luokse.

"Heei, älä nyt ole tuollainen tiukkis! Kyllä meille pääsee, äiti on aina tosi kiltti", Alfred sanoi ja aloitti selostamaan kuinka suurin osa äideistä oli ihan erilaisia kuin hänen omansa. Arthur ei kuitenkaan jaksanut kuunnella toisen yksinpuhelua. Sen sijaan tämä huokaisi syvään ja yrittii rauhoittaa itsensä.

"Kyse ei ole siitä, ettenkö haluaisi tulla - en siis todellakaan halua - vaan siitä, etten halua aiheuttaa muille ongelmia", Arthur selitti hitaasti ja selkeästi, jotta saisi Alfredin tajuamaan missä kiikastaa.

"Täh - en minä tajua sanaakaan höpinöistäsi, totta kai meille voi -"

"En minä halua!" Arthur huusi niin kovaa kuin pystyi "Miksi helvetissä sinä haluat minut sinne? Kaikki menisi vain solmuun ja..."

"Tämä keskustelu ei oikein etene", Alfred totesi yllätävän tyynenä, kun ottaa huomioon 'keskustelun' toisen osapuolen upean itsehillinnän ja kielenkäytön.

"Nytkö vasta huomasit?"

"Pyörii ympyrää kuin pökäleet huonossa pytyssä."

"Anteeksi?"

"Sellaisessa joka ei vedä tarpeeksi kovaa. Äiti vihaa sellaisia pyttyjä - joskus hän jopa kertoo suunnitelmiaan maailmanvalloituksesta hyvälaatuisten pyttyjen kanssa!" Alfred selosti hymyillen "Äiti kutsuu sitä jollakin hassulla sanalla, olikohan se Ragnarök."

Arthur unohti olevansa vihainen ja turhautunut toisen typeryyteen. Hän nauroi kippurassa Alfredin tavalle kertoa asia - kuin puhuisi säästä, eikä suinkaan nolaisi äitiään ja myös itseään ventovieraan silmien edessä.

Alfredin äiti kuulosti oikein mukavalta ihmiseltä. Ja jos heillä kerran siivottiinkin - näin Alfred oli sanonut - kolme kertaa viikossa ja ruoka olisi hyvää... Mikäpä siinä.

Jos vain ihan hetkeksi? Siihen asti, että löydän jonkun paikan, jossa elää... yksin, erakkona... Arthur mietti.

"Hei Alfed?" hän aloitti nieleskellen. Arthurista tuntui kovin typerältä pyytää ihmiseltä apua, varsinkin kun kyseinen ihminen sattui olemaan tuollainen pöllö.

"No heipä hei vain, _Artie_", Alfred sanoi selvästi mielissään keksittyään Arthurille uuden lempinimen.

Laske kymmeneen. Hallitse itsesi, älä anna tuon kuolevaisen saastaisen pelastajasi ärsyttää itseäsi, keskity olennaiseen...

"Ajattelin, että ehkä minä sittenkin, eh, voisin tulla teille.. Väliaikaisesti! Vain hetkeksi!" Arthur takelteli ulos.

"Oikeasti?"

Arthur nyökkäsi. Alfred avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta päätyikin tuulettamaan raivokkaasti ja huutelemaan merelle jotakin kiitoksen tapaista. Ihmiset - ne rippeet jotka vielä kävelivät rantakadulla, suurin osa oli jo vetäytynyt koteihinsa tai pubeihin - tuijottivat tätä kuin hullua. Arthurkin keräsi varmasti siipineen katseita enemmänkin kuin tarpeeksi.

"Vielä lapsi", Arthur huokaisi, mutta hymyili silti.

Hassua kyllä, koko tämän, heidän ensimmäisen keskustelun aikana, Alfred ja Arthur olivat vain olleet paikallaan tai kävelleet pari metriä sinne tai tänne. Toisin sanoen he olivat vain pyörineet kuin pökäleet huonossa pytyssä. Alfred tuli ajatelleeksi, että saattaisi hyvinkin joutua äitinsä Ragnarökin kohteeksi nyt kun oli itsekkin ollut kuin huonosti vetävä pytty (oliko Arthur sitten se pökäle?). Voi, hän ei arvannut kuinka oikeassa olikaan.

**Jatkuu...**

**A/N**

Kehmehmihmihmuh / suomeksi: päivää. No niin, olen saanut tehtyä toisen maagisen luvun. Tunnen itseni voittajaksi. Ajattelen seuraavaa lukua. Tunnen itseni inspiroituneeksi. Ajattelen koko tarinaa. Tunnen itseni häviäjäksi. Jokainen saa itse tulkita ton. Haha, mulla menee lujaa näin 39 asteen kuumeessa. :-D Joo tämä luku siis on mitä on (pyttyilyä kenties? mul on hyvä huumori, eiksjea?), ehkä seuraavasta voisin väsätä paremman.

Mutta tosiaan kiitos **Swissy-chanille **ensimmäisestä koskaan saamastani kommentista (tulen muistamaan sen aina *A*) ! Rupesin ihan tosissani tanssimaan riemusta kun hokasin sen, enkä uskaltanu edes lukea sitä ennen parin minuutin rauhottumista. x3

_Swissy-chan / _Kiitos kovasti kehuista, ylempää jo reaktioni saikin selville. x'-D Suomenkielisissä ficeissä näyttää olevan niin kurjasti USxUKta, että päätin vähän parantaa (mun taidoillako parantaa? ehei) TEH SITSUEISSÖNII. Kiitos ihan hurjasti ensimmäisestä kommentista, sait minut lähes itkemään ilosta (herkkä - minäkö? en varmana ole). :-D

Kiitoksia kaikille jotka lukivat... jos lukivat. :-D


	3. Kinkkukiusausta ja petefiilejä

**Luku 3 - Kinkkukiusausta ja petefiilejä**

* * *

><p>"Hei Arthur, ihan omaksi parhaaksesi.. viitsisitkö piilottaa nuo siipesi jotenkin? Eh, saattaisi kerätä hieman katseita jos tuollainen kalkku - siis enkeli kuljeskelisi kadulla", Alfred huomautti varovaisesti ja otti pari askelta kauemmas vaarallisesta Arthurista (uusi laji havaittu!).<p>

"Täh? Ai että viitsisinkö?" Arthur kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen.

"Niin, jooko? Se on minunkin kannalta aika, eh, noloa", Alfred sanoi ja nielaisi kuuluvasti.

"Ai että noloa?" enkeli kysyi vaarallinen sävy äänessään.

"Niin tai ainakin kinkkukiusauksellista - vai mikä se sana olikaan?"

"En voi. Ja se on kiusallinen - jos et osaa käyttää hienostuneita sanoja, älä edes yritä."

Poikien välille syntyi painostava hiljaisuus. Alfred tuijotti Arthuria, joka tuijotti takaisin. Taas kerran Arthur kirosi mielessään lyhyyttään - pitikin olla tälläinen minimaalinen! Nenänvartta pitkin tuijottelu oli niin kovin hankalaa. Pojan olisi nimittäin pitänyt nostaa nokka ylös ja silloin tuijoteltava olisi nähnyt suoraan tämän nenään. Se ei olisi varmaan luonut yhtään katu-uskottavaa vaikutelmaa, eihän? Siispä Arthur päätti luovuttaa ennen kuin tekisi jotakin, mitä katuisi jälkeen päin.

"Ehkäpä voisinkin", Arthur sanoi viekkaasti "mutta tahdon että lupaat minulle jotakin."

"Huh! Lupaan ihan mitä tahansa, kunhan piilotat nuo kanan -" Alfredilla oli ilmiselvästi jonkinlainen ongelma kanojen, kalkkunoiden ja siipien suhteen "- siipesi."

"... niin minkä siivet?"

"Enkelin."

"Oli miten oli. Haluan, että lupaat minulle pehmeimmän makuupaikan joka talostasi - jos sitä siksi voi edes kutsua - löytyy!" Arthur julisti mielipuolisesti hymyillen.

"No problem!" Alfred hihkaisi ja lähti tarpomaan eteenpäin.

"Ja kun sanon pehmeä, haluan myös pehmeän. Katsos meillä oli taivaassa pilvet sänkyinä", Arthur selitti.

"Eikös pilvet ole vesihöyryä?" toinen pojista kysyi kummastuneena "Voiko sellaisella nukkuakin?"

"Totta kai voi! Meillä enkeleillä on hienoja voimia..."

"Piilota nyt vain niillä ihmeellisillä voimillasi nuo sulkapesäkkeet."

Arthur avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotakin takaisin, mutta päätti hillitä itsensä. Ei ehkä olisi hyvä hankkia kovin huonoja välejä uuden asuintoverinsa kanssa?

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Katsokkin tarkkaan!" hän puhisi ja napsautti sormiaan. Jokin posahti ja jokin sitruunalta haiseva savu leijaili ilmaan.

"Hyvähän täältä mitään on katsella kun pelkkä silmien auki pito kirveltää ihan hiivatisti!" Alfred parahti ja suojasi käsivarsillaan silmiään. Kun poika sai avattua silmänsä, tätä odotti kummallinen näky.

Ensimmäiseksi: Arthurilla oli kädessään taikasauva.

Juuri sellainen lastenohjelmien klisee, ihmeitä tekevä taikasauva; valkoinen tikku, jonka päässä oli keltainen tähti. Tähti -osa hohti Arthurin sädekehän lailla kuin pieni aurinko. Alfredin oli vaikea pidätellä naurua - sen lisäksi, että hän oli kuvitellut enkelit naisiksi, oli tämä myös luullut heitä uljaiksi. Hänen edessään seisova olento oli hyvin kaukana uljaasta.

Toiseksi: Arthurin pään päällä lenteli mintunvärinen kani, tai ainakin joku kanin näköinen.

Juuri sellainen lastenohjelmien klisee, super söpö taikaeläin; pörröiset siivet, herttainen naama ja muutenkin lapsekas olemus. Ja ihan niin kuin Alfred olisi voinut pidätellä naurua. Hän nauroi kippurassa ja kaatui lähes maahan.

"Mi-mitä?" Arthur rääkäisi ja punastui railakkaasti.

"Hahaha, mikä tuo - hahaha - tikku on ja -" Alfred oli tukehtua nauruunsa "- tuo otus?"

Se tilanne oli jotakin niin kinkkukiusauksellista, Alfredin sanoja lainaten. Arthur harkitsi vakavissaan sädekehän raakaa ja julmaa teloittamista ja sai kuin saikin hymyiltyä mielipuolisesti ajatukselleen - voi kuinka kaunis Alfredin ilme olisikaan, jos Arthur polkisi sädekehänsä itse tuhanneksi palaseksi. Harmi vain, ettei ilmettä ehtisi jäädä ihastelemaan.

Niinpä Arthur päätti vetää pari kertaa syvään henkeä. Tämä ummisti silmänsä ja ajatteli rauhoittavia asioita... kaunis niitty kera kivojen pikku kukkasten, lämmin teekupillinen, talvi-illat, jolloin pakkanen paukkui, sininen taivas ...

"Huhuu, Artiee? Maa kutsuu", Alfred huhuili ja herätti näin Arthurin haaveistaan karuun todelliseen maailmaan.

"No mitä?" Arthur rääkäisi unohtaen kaiken itsehillintänsä. Jopa sen, jota oli niin kovasti yrittänyt kerätä vielä kymmenen sekuntia sitten.

"Ei millään pahalla, mutta näytät aika hassulta", Alfred totesi viattomasti.

"Turpa kiinni, senkin typerä idioottimainen pikku lapsi!"

"Kulmakarvikas! Kalkkuna! Pottapää!"

"... kulmakarvikas?"

"Joo, kun sinulla on tuollaiset karvapesäkkeet siinä kohtaa, missä ihmisellä - tai enkelillä - kuuluisi olla kulmakarvat", Alfred selosti ja osoitti omia kulmiaan. Sen enempää poika ei ehtinyt valaista asiaa, sillä se Arthurin pään päällä häärinyt otus päätti puolustaa isäntäänsä. Kani tarrasi kiinni Alfredin hiuksista ja potki tätä pikkuruisilla jaloillansa naamaan.

"A-aah! Apua, apua, Arthur! Ota se poispoispois apua!"

"Hyvä Mintie, tee se! Käytä sitruunakaasua!" Arthur komensi.

Pupu onnistui jotenkin tuottamaan sitä samaa, sitruunan hajuista kaasua (et halua tietää mistä se tuli).

"Se on supertehokas!"

"Alfred pyörtyy..." Alfred luovutti ja kaatui selälleen hiekkaan hieromaan silmiään "Eikö yksi sitruunapieru riitä jo yhdelle illalle?"

Alfredin ei olisi pitänyt sanoa sitäkään, sillä kyseinen vuorosana johti taikasauvan iskuun. Hän mietti hetken oliko kyseessä todella mikään sauva - nuijalta se ennemminkin tuntui!

"Anteeksi herra Kirkland, olen syvästi pahoillani!" Alfred huudahti ylidramaattisesti ja alkoi kumartelemaan Arthurille.

"No nyt päästiin asiaan. Niin oliko sinulla jotakin kysyttävää?" Arthur sanoi tyytyväisenä.

Alfred nousi maasta ja astui varmuuden vuoksi pari askelta kauemmas Arthurista ja Mintie -kanista (uusi villi laji havaittu!).

"Jo-joo... Mikä tuo kani on olevinaan? Ja tuo, eh, taikasauva?"

"Mintie on minun lemmikkini. Vaikeissa tilanteissa aika hyödyllinen, kuten varmaan huomasit?" Arthur selitti, muttei antanut Alfredille aikaa esittää typeriä kysymyksiään.

"Ja tämä tässä on taikasauvani. Sillä voi tehdä kaikenlaista kivaa, mihin ihmiset eivät pysty."

"Wau... Näytä jotain siistiä!" Alfred pyysi.

"Eh, ihan kaikkea sillä ei kyllä voi tehdä... Oikeastaan tämä minun tasoisteni enkelien taika rajoittuu aika pitkälti aineellisien aisioiden muokkaamiseen", Arthur totesi saaden Alfredin innon hieman laantumaan.

"Eli siis et voi tehdä minusta supersankaria, jolla on punainen viitta ja lentokyky?"

"En voi", Arthur naurahti toisen pöljälle toiveelle.

"Pöh, ihan mälsää! Näytä nyt edes jotain siistiä", Alfred marisi. Odotukset liian korkealla? Ei suinkaan.

"No, erm, voisin vaikka yrittää toteuttaa jonkin toiveesi.. Jonkun sellaisen joka ei tee sinusta supersankaria", Arthur ehdotti.

"Minähän olen jo supersankari! Pystyn syömään vaikka kymmenen hampparia -"

"Ei kiinnosta, kerro nyt vain mitä haluat minun tekevän."

"Nääh. Odotas kun mietin... voisitko vaikka tehdä minusta tosi pitkän?" Alfred kysyi.

"Voisinhan ..." Arthur keskeytti lauseensa. Ei, hän ei missään nimessä voinut tehdä Alfredista pidempää! Silloinhan hän olisi ollut ihan pikku kakaran näköinen Alfredin vierellä ... Ei ikimaailmassa! "En voi, anteeksi vain."

Alfred kallisti päätään kysyvästi. Ja kuinka odottaakkin saattoi, se yksi ärsyttävä hiussuortuvainen valahti taas pojan kasvoille.

"Voi hiiskatti tuon kikkareen kanssa!" Alfred tuhahti ja nosti hiustupsun aika kovakouraisesti takaisin muiden hiusten sekaan.

"Haha, onpas ihmisillä vähäpätöisiä ongelmia", Arthur nauroi ja tuli jo ajatelleeksi kuinka mukavaa olisi kiusata Alfredia joskus tämän alati naamalla roikkuvasta hiustupsustaan.

"Minä haluan, että tuo tupsu pysyy ylhäällä", Alfred sanoi päättäväisesti.

"En minä mitään sille voi jos se - siis onko _tuo_ sinun toiveesi?"

"Joo! Mikä muukaan?"

"Öh, en minä nyt tähän hätään mitään muuta keksi. No, voinhan minä yrittää", Arthur sanoi ja heilautti kepeästi sauvaansa.

Alfredin otsalla tuntui hetken aikaa kihelmöivältä, kun hiustupsu lämpeni. Pian se myös kohosi sojottamaan aikalailla ylöspäin, muttei kuitenkaan täysin luonnottoman näköisesti.

"Ihan sika siistiä! Uskomatonta!" Alfred hihkui ja tanssahteli onnellisena paikoillaan.

"'Kiitos Arthur!' Eipä kestä", Arthur sanoi.

"Kiitti Artie!"

"Eipä kestä."

Toisella samanlaisella sauvan heilautuksella Arthur sai pienet siipensäkin - jolla ei selvästikkään pystynyt lentämään kovinkaan pitkiä matkoja - katoamaan. Alfred tietenkin oli aivan haltioissaan ja iloinen siitäkin, ettei tämä kerännyt enkeliystävänsä kanssa niin paljoa tuijotuksia.

Jotenkin ihmeenkaupalla Alfred oli sannut Arthurin pukemaan hupparin (sen joka oli lillunut vedessä) päälleen. Toiseksi mainittu kylläkin näytti tuntevan suurta inhoa tuota vaatekappaletta kohtaan, mutta yön ja kylmyyden saapuessa ei ollut muutakaan vaihtoehtoa.

Alfredin höpötti taukoamatta jotakin McDonaldsista ja supersankareista. Tietenkään Arthur ei jaksanut kuunella kuin satunnaisia lauseita sieltä sun täältä. Tämän ajatukset pyörivät jossain aivan muualla, kuten esimerkiksi teekaupassa, jonka ohitse he olivat kulkeneet matkalla Alfredin ja nyt myös Arthurin (väliaikais) kotia. Matka rantakadulta lähes toiselle puolelle kaupunkia oli kuitenkin pitkä, eikä kumpaakaan pojista oikein näyttänyt huvittavan kävely. Kun Alfred vihdoin lopetti höpötyksensä, hän näytti hieman enemmän tai vähemmän zombilta, kuin nuoren pojan olisi tarkoitus. Tietysti laskeutunut pimeä saattoi tummentaa kuvaa, mutta väsynyt tämä oli silti.

"Näytät siltä, että voisit kuukahtaa joka toisella askeleella", Arthur totesi tyynesti. Enkelit eivät väsyneet mistään pikku matkoista, mutta kun otti huomioon, että Arthur oli tippunut pari tuntia sitten taivaalta...

"Ai jaa, ei tunnu siltä", Alfred sanoi ja haukotteli kovaan ääneen.

"Emmehän me ole kävelleet kuin vasta pikku matkan."

"Paitsi, että minä juoksin tämän ja pidemmänkin matkan sinun perässäsi. Luulin sinua supersankariksi", Alfred harmitteli.

"Oi voi, anteeksi kun tuotin pettymyksen", Arthur tuhahti.

Molemmat pojista päättivät sulkea suunsa ennen uutta riitaa ja keskittyä hereillä pysymiseen. Aivan kuin tilanne ei olisi tarpeeksi hankala jo ilmankin jatkuvia sanaharkkoja?

"Arvaa paljon kello on?" Arthur kysyi.

"No kerro, en jaksa arvailla", Alfred huokasi.

"Varttia vaille yksitoista."

"Voihan kinkkukiusaus ja kikkarakakkarat, mitä minä nyt teen? Äiti varmaan murhaa minut", Alfred sanoi ja nielaisi kuuluvasti lauseensa tehosteeksi.

"Ehkä se on nukkumassa", Arthur ehdotti.

"Äiti tekee töitä aika myöhään omassa huoneessaan... Ja nyt se varmaan valvoo odottaen minua ja Matthewta."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui poikien ylle. Se kesti vain pari sekuntia, kun molemmat huudahtivat yhtä aikaa:

"Se Matthew!"

Arthuria ihmetytti miten Alfred saattoi unohtaa oman (melkein) pikkuveljensä - toisaalta hän oli itsekin unohtanut koko Matthewn sitten viime kerran kun Alfred hänestä oli puhunut.

"Miten sinä pystyt unohtamaan hänet jatkuvastI?" Arthur kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen. Hän alkoi tulla hetki hetkeltä epävarmemmaksi Alfredin kanssa. Jos hän kerran oli tuollainen huolimaton idiootti...

"No kun hän on niin hiljainen ja huomaamaton. Ei siitä tiedä millon se on vieressä ja millon kymmenen kilometrin päässä", Alfred sanoi.

"Olet ehkä epäempaattisin ihminen, jonka olen tavannut", Arthur totesi pistävästi.

"Mikä on epäempaattinen?"

Arthur huokaisi. Tätäkö tämän maanpäällinen elämä tulisi olemaan? Sanojen selittämistä yksinkertaisille lapsille? Haukkuminenkin olisi hankalaa, jos vähänkään vaikeammat sanat olisivat haukuttavalle kuin hepreaa.

"Olet pahvi", Arthur sanoi yksinkertaisesti. Yksinkertainen sana, yksinkertainen lause ja yksinkertainen vastaus:

"Olet kalkkuna."

"Etsittäisiinkö nyt vain se Matthew?"

"Joo."

Yksinkertainen keskustelu.

Alfred ja Arthur kiertelivät hetken aikaa kaupungissa. Alfred olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, etteivät he kulkeneet ympyrää. Arthur alkoi epäilemään, että oli hiustupsun asennon muokkaamiseksi söhinyt jotakin myös pojan suuntavaistossa. Lopulta hän totesi, ettei ollut sössinyt mitään. Alfred vain oli jo niin typerä valmiiksi.

"Taas tuo saakelin teekauppa!" Arthur huudahti ja osoitti Alfredin taakse.

"Niitä on monta, eihän me voida nähdä samaa kauppaa joka paikassa?" Alfred ehdotti.

"Tai sitten me vain kierrämme ympyrää."

"Niin kuin pökäleet -"

"Turpa kiinni, en jaksa pökäleitäsi."

Lievittääkseen turhautumistaan Arthur päätti potkia tuusannuuskaksi Coca-Cola tölkin. Senkin hän oli nähnyt jo kolme kertaa. No, eipähän näkisi enää. Tölkki nimittäin lensi nätisti katuojaan ja hautautui liejuun. Arthur ei voinut olla hymyilemättä tölkin julmalle kohtalolle.

Koko matkan (lue: ympyrän) aikana Alfred ja Arthur olivat nähneet vain muutamia jalankulkijoita. Autoja tietysti ajeli useastikkin poikien ohitse, jotkut jopa pysähtyivät kysymään tarvitsivatko he kyydin kotiin.

"No mutta hei, Alfred!"

Kääntöpaikalle, jota pojat olivat juuri ylittämässä (salakavlasti autotien kautta) oli kurvannut auto. Arthur ei tietenkään tuntenut tuota alle keski-ikäistä naista, mutta Alfred sen sijaan näytti tuntevan oikein hyvin.

"Moi!" hän hikaisi ja luikki vikkelään pois autotieltä, eikä Arthur ottanut pahakseen seurata mallia.

"Voi kuule, äitisi ja herra Williams on etsinyt sinua ja, öh, Maxwelliä koko kaupungista!" nainen sanoi. Hän oli ilmiselvästi helpottunut löydettyään Alfredin. "Minäkin päätin auttaa etsinnöissä."

"Eh, tuota... Niin! Kiitos avusta. Nyt kun minut on kerran löydetty, äidillä ei varmaan ole mitään syytä olla vihainen. Kiitos vaivannäöstäsi rouva Vargas!" Alfred virkkoi viattomasti hymyillen.

"Mutta Maxwelliä -"

"Matthew."

"Voihan, anteeksi! Matthewsta tämä ei ole nähnyt jälkeäkään", rouva Vargas kertoi.

"A-ahaa. No, me jatkamme tästä etsintöjä..." Alfred yritti.

"Ei, sinun pitää kyllä ehdottomasti tulla kyytiin. Ulkonahan on jo ties miten kylmä! Ja missä on nuoren herran takkikin?" rouva Vargas vouhotti. Huolehtiminen verissä, todellinen äitihahmo.

"Ei kun äiti on laittanut minut etsimään Matthewta! Kaikki on ihan hyvin", Alfred sanoi.

"Tjaa, no sitten! Ihanaa kun autat äitiäsi... Oletpa kultainen! Meidän Lovinon pitäisi ottaa mallia sinusta... Eipä muuta kuin onnea etsintöihin. Minä kiertelen vielä pari kertaa. Heihei!"

"Moikka!" Alfred sanoi helpottuneena.

Auto huristeli tiehensä. Jälkeen jäi vain hiljaisuus ja pimeys... ja kamala haju. Milloinkohan viimeksi tuokin auto oli tarkastettu?

Arthur saattoi huomata auton takaikkunasta kaksi punaruskeahiuksista poikaa. Toinen näytti nukkuvan turvaistuimessaan (ainakin silmät kiinni?), toinen järsi tomattia. Alfred vilkutti heille, mutta kumpikaan - varsinkaan se joka nukkui - ei näyttänyt huomaavan.

"Oliko hän jotenkin yksinkertainen?" Arthur kysyi kummastuneena. Hän oli tavannut kaksi ihmistä - ensimmäinen oli täysi pahvi, eikä seuraavakaan kuulostanut sen kummalisemmalta. Ja hän oli sentään aikuinen.

"Täh? Ai rouva Vargas?"

"Niin, kukapa muukaan?" Arthur totesi näsevästi.

"Ah, hän on äidin kaveri. Kävivät kai joskus jotain samaa yläkoulua. Lovino ja Felicianokin ovat kivoja tyyppejä, tosin en tajua heitä kumpaakaan", Alfred selitti "Lovino marmattaa joka asiasta ja Feliciano vain laulaa, nauraa ja päästelee outoja ääniä."

"Ahaa. Eipä äitikään näyttänyt kovin fiksulta", Arthur totesi "Luuli Matthewtakin Maxwelliksi?"

"Aika moni unohtaa aina Matthewn", Alfred sanoi.

"Huomaan."

Alfred näytti siltä, kuin kuvittelisi heidät jonnekkin toiminnan täyteiseen elokuvaan. Hän hyppelehti nurkalta toiselle ja viittoi Arthuria tulemaan perässään. Lisäksi Alfred kuvitteli selvästi olevansa jonkinsortin pyssysankari.

"Kabaam! Tule Arthur, reitti on selvä!"

"Okei, ei kiirettä", Arthur tuhahti.

"Hei, tuossahan on taas tuo teekauppa", Alfred sanoi tyynesti.

"Me kierrämme ympyrää, ymmärrätkö, ympyrää?" Arthur sanoi kiukusta kihisten. Alfred sattoi lähes nähdä ja kuulla tikittävät rattaat, jotka pyörivät hurjaa vauhtia Arthurin miettiessä jotakin ilkeää. Alfred tosin kuvitteli sen aikapommiksi, joka kylläkin kuvasi Arthuria tällä hetkellä paremmin.

Arthur oli keksinyt omasta mielestään upeimman virkkeen, jolla mollata toista. Tämä yskäisi kiinnittääkseen Alfredin huomion ja kiipesi puistonpenkille.

"Minulla on sinulle tärkeää sanottavaa."

"No kerro toki! Liittyykö se jotenkin huippusalaiseen projektiin? Tarkoituksena on pysäyttää aikapommi pääsi sisällä ja pelasta Mattie -neito! Eikun siis ei neito", Alfred kysyi hymyillen.

"Krhmkrhm. Pitkien mietintätuokioiden päätteeksi olen saanut luotua ilkeimmän ja katalimman repliikin ikinä!

"Mikä on repliikki?" Alfred kysyi.

"Se on sellainen -"

Arthurin puhe keskeytettiin, kun keskelle puistoa kaahasi auto. Ja se auto oli muuten aivan eriplaneetalta kuin rouva Vargasin vanha kuplavolkkari oli. Alfred olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että se oli Salama McQueen, muttei ehtinyt ajatella asiaa sen kummemmin kun autosta hyppäsi esiin vaaleahiuksinen mies. Oikeastaan Alfredilla oli jälleen kerran vaikeuksia erottaa oliko hän mies vai nainen. Dramaattisesti autosta ulos hypänneellä henkilöllä oli hassun pitkät hiukset. Ainakin jos hän oli mies.

"Hei! Lapset! _Attendre_!" se huusi ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Alfredia ja Arthuria.

"Apua, se on _petefiili_! Juokse, Arthur!" Alfred huusi ja lähti pinkomaan takaisin sinne mistä oli tullutkin Arthur kannoillaan.

Kuinka Alfredin ja Arthurin käy? Kuka on tuo salaperäinen petefiili? Löytyykö Matthew? Kuinka kinkkukiusaukselliset ongelmat ratkeavat? Ja mikä onkaan Matthewn alushousujen väri? Ei, tuo ei kuulunut tähän. No, kaikille tiedoksi vain että ne olivat vaaleansiniset, ankkakuvioidut.

* * *

><p><strong>Jatkuu...<strong>

**A/N**

Heipä hei vain! Olen nyt onnellisesti toipunut flunssastani JA SAANUT UUDEN TAUDIN nimeltään _le kirjoitusinto_. Enkä toivottavasti parannu ihan heti. :''DD Edellinen luku sai minun mittakaavassani ihan järkyttävästi kommentteja. Ja saitte minut itkemään onnesta. Tuntekaa olonne voittajiksi. Kiitos ihan hirvittävästi kaikille niille, jotka jaksavat seurata tätä ficciä! C: Ja kiitos myös erityisen paljon kommentoijille...

Uta-Chan / Hehe, kiva jos oli sinusta hauskaa. :3 Siihen minä parhaani mukaan pyrinkin! Matthew ressukka tosiaan. :''D Ehkäpä hänet otetaan tulevaisuudessa paremmin huomioon... no, tulevaisuutta odotellessa! Kiitos kommentista ja lukemisesta!

_Liibooboo / _Kiitos hirvittävästi kehuista ja ylipäätänsä siitä, että luit tätä vaikket parituksesta pidäkkään. w Voin onneksesi todeta, että tässä ficissä ei tule kummempia USxUK -kohtauksia olemaan, pikkupoikia kun vielä ovat. ~ Ymmärrän täysin mikset kyseisestä parituksesta välitä, enkä ota nokkiini. x'D Mutta totta tosiaan, Alfred ja Arthur pysyvät varmasti aikalailla hyvinä ystävinä, koska huumoriin olisi hankala panostaa jos joka vaiheessa pitäisi olla kaatuilemassa ihastuksensa syliin tai punastelemassa... tai itkemässä tyynyihin. :''D Kiitos lukemisesta ja kommentista!

_Colorful Black / _Okei, tämä kommentti sai minut itkemään vielä uudestaankin. Ei saa kehua noin paljon, mähän ihan punastun! :''D Tosi mukavaa jos ficci sai sinut kiinnostumaan. Silloin minä olen saavuttanut sen mitä halusinkin; olen nimittäin yrittänyt panostaa siihen, etten saisi näitä paria ficciä lukeneita tylsistymään. x3 Totta tosiaan, tämähän on ensimmäinen ficcini, muttei se kyllä varmasti ole yhtä mahtava kuin Preussi! :''D Mutta kiva jos pidit, piristit kummasti angstista iltaani! ~

Kiitos kaikille lukijoille ja kommentoijille! Mää rakastan teitä. ~  
>Eiks muuten ollu kunnon romaanivastauksen kommentteihin? -w-<p> 


End file.
